Death and Evil shall be wed
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: We all know the story of the Grim adventures, and most of us know of the future between Grim and Mandy, but here is something most haven't heard of..their Wedding! Yes take a read, and witness the Grim Reaper take Mandy, Evil Incarnate, as his bride. Witness the union of Death and Evil, on their special day. Death having his maiden. Rated M for language, sexual theme, & dark love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All right, first things first, I do not own Grim Tales from Down Below. That belongs to Bleedman. Along with that, I do not own Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and other works. Those all belong to their respective owners/creators. Second, you all may notice that Mandy will be repetitively acting in-and-out of character throughout this work. This is mostly due to me not exactly liking the way Mandy is in the webcomic. To me she's kinda...slutty. Anyway, that will be toned down in this story. She will also somewhat have a loving/emotional side to her (although of course she will hide). Reason behind making this? So many fics in this section, and none have written about the wedding. So, therefore, this story was born.**

 **Note: Yes, the first chapter is basically just a transcription version of Grim's proposal, with some alterations. The story will really take off in the second chapter.**

 ***** Regular speech

 ***** _Thought speech, within the person's mind_

 ** _On with the show!_**

 ** _xxxxxx_**

 _Chapter 1- Accepting the proposal :_

I saw Mandy grow into a beautiful woman, and it was in the prime of her life, I finally had the nerve to strike her down. "Is it time?"

"Yes. But... before I do this.."

"Yes Grim?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Mandy... Would you... marry me?"

I think without my help, Mandy's heart stopped for a moment. She was visibly surprised. "... W...W-w-w-what did you say?"

"I know... it doesn't seem like me but..."

"Don't give me this wishy-washy namby-pamby make you a better person type thing."

"Well.. No. Mandy? You drive me completely insane! You have, ever since I met you! You... have completely and utterly humiliated me! You've driven me insane with hatred, dread, and loathing... I envy that radiantly dark aura exuding from every fiber of your being! You... are so dark and gloomy you make dark caves seem bright. The fact is Mandy, you don't make me a better person, you make me a worse being... And because of that..."

"...Because of that...?"

"Because of dat, young lady... that you have reminded me... who I am, who I am supposed to be... The Grim Reaper. You have ten seconds to make up your mind before I kill you." The Expression on Mandy's face at that moment was priceless. For an instant, shock... and fear.

"Grim..." She said uncertainly as I brandished my Scythe.

"Only nine seconds now Mandy... Eight... Seven..."

"...I..."

"five... four..."

"Hey, what happened to six?"

"Four and a half... four and one third..."

"...Am I going to turn into some hideous ugly beast the likes of which the world's never Seen?"

"You're frightening enough already. Tree... Two..."

"I..."

"ONE!"

"DO!" And wit dat, the bonds of mortality were cut. First 'ting she said was... "You... do know I hate kids, right Grim?"

"We'll discuss that later Mandy."

"How would that even work anyhow?"

"Not important for you to know right now..." Of all de embarrassing questions to ask...

She had swiftly turned around, quickly making a call on her phone.

"Bellum."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I need hotel accommodations for two in Hawaii."

"Right away, ma'am"

"Eh?" I questioned out of confusion.

"Our Honeymoon". She simply answered as she ended the call with her secretary. But before she knew it, the blade of me scythe had quickly impaled the phone. She turned towards me with a questioning glare.

" As much as I look forward to de honeymoon, that comes later. First things first, de Wedding. " I said, or more likely, commanded.

Mandy had hardly ever heard me speak to her this way. Nor did she like it, so she sought to set me straight.

"One, never talk to me like that again, or I'll use your skull as a cup" she glared as she spoke, "Second, I hardly see the point of a wedding."

"Mandy, accepting my proposal had simply cut off yours bonds with mortality. De wedding although, takes care of the rest." I explained as I retracted me scythe.

"The rest?" She questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Becoming my wife comes with a couple of things. Such as position of Underworld royalty, political complications, de works. De wedding is to make it official and to allow such to happen." I explained, my voice expressing the importance of such.

Mandy furrowed her brows as she thought the situation over. On one hands, such benefits would be a great gain to her. On the other, a wedding would require more time and effort than she cared for.

As if I was reading her mind, I had spoken up, "I'll do all de work, Mandy. Just give me tree days. Just me give me dat, and it'll be taken care of."

Mandy had taken a moment to ponder. She inhaled her cigarette as she thought things over. She figured three more days would be practically nothing added to the past thirteen years of waiting.

"You promise?" She asked, for she knew me of being a man if me word.

"I promise. You have me word." My tone spoke as if I was taking a solemn vow. Which in any case with Mandy, it might as well have been.

She glared at me heavily before speaking, "Three days, and that's it."

I couldn't resist but to make a wide open grin and shutter with excitement.

"Thank you, Mandy! I promise you, it'll all be taken care of for you!" I gushed uncontrollably.

"Well then, Bonehead.." She started to move towards me, which put me on me nerves for de moment. She lifted her head upwards, placing her lips upon where mine should be. Mandy was fooking kissing me!

"...you better starting working on this thing." She said, lips departing, her tone as if she hadn't just kissed me. I'm caught by both the surprise and the sudden snap back to reality. I realized she's right! If I'm to both pull this off and have everything go according to plan, I got to get crackin' right away!

You're right Mandy-"

"I always am." She interrupted, but I chose to keep going.

"-I better start right away! I'll see you in a few!" I said I used me scythe to rip open a portal in the fabric of the universe, and then exiting my way out.

 _(Continues but Normal POV):_

Mandy inhales a puff of her cigarette, mentally gathering herself over what had just happened: After thirteen years, Death finally comes for her soul. Ends up bringing her a marriage proposal. She accepts to be his wife for all eternity. And within three days, she and Grim will be having a wedding to make it all official. Yep, quite an amazing 15 minutes she had just endured. That wasn't the biggest part. The biggest part...was the kiss.

What had came over her?! In the very, very few emotions she has, she does not recognize one of them compelling her to kiss the man she control over so many years ago. So the fuk just happened?!

Before she could herself any further, her train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of her personal cell phone.

"State your name and your business." She answered, not wanting to make small talk on the phone.

"Hey Mandy." Answered a dark and graveling, yet still feminine voice. Mandy recognized it instantly: Gaz Membrane.

Gaz is one of the few friends Mandy had when she moved to Megaville years back. Not to mention the main Captain of the "Neighbor Hood Watch" Mandy began to have control throughout Megaville.

"Hey Gaz. What's up?"

"So your Reaper friend just came by, asking me to be the maid of honor at your guys' wedding."

 _'Already? Damn, Bonehead moves fast!'_

"And I told him Sure whatever. So I guess I'll be seeing at the wedding in three days." Gaz explains nonchalantly, then ending the call with a click.

At that moment, all Mandy could do was stared at her phone, long and hard for a solid minute. She allowed her mind to race and gather all her thoughts. Allowed her cunning intellect to analyze and interpret everything there was, but could only reach one conclusion...

"I'm going to be Mrs. Grim Reaper" ,she said, " I'm going to be Mrs. Grim Reaper".

And upon saying that a second time, the only she could do was conjure what could be a content smirk...

 **A/N: And that's chapter 1! Ok, so I know its not much and Mandy may seem out of character, but thats just how i work and its just the beginning. The second chapter will both be when the story takes life and will be published shortly. Plz keep on reading and review! Til then my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hate to say this, but the final draft for this chapter had to be heavily changed due to my computer acting up, and deleting what I had typed out. And as an issue, i couldn't remember a majority of what I had typed. So, to meet with my deadline, I had to alter the draft heavily. Meaning a majority of some the stuff I had planned, such as the giant monster fight crashing the wedding, is now no longer a part of the story. This chapter is now forced to be a romantic fluff between Grim and Mandy, and of course the wedding. I'm sorry to all of the readers who will be disappointed with this chapter. I promise to make it up to you in the next, I swear!**

 **Also, the vows being said between Grim, Mandy, and the priest, are somewhat different from what could be said in real life, mainly to go along with the elements of the Underworld in this story. So please have that detail noted.**

 **That said, please read, try not to be too disappointed, and review!**

 **xxxxxx**

The sounds of bells sourced from the dark colored, newly created, Victorian era looking chapel. Freshly created and summoned by the works of Grim's scythe. It was a marvel of what that scythe can do. One could say that it is the most glorious looking chapel there ever was.

Within, pews on both sides were filled with family, relatives, and friends, both designated by sides of the bride and Groom. On left side, via Grim's side, were his parents, Earl and Miriam, his brother, Jack Skellington, along with his wife, Sally. After those four, followed his aunt Kali, his grandmother, Billy's parents, and various other supernatural beings.

On the right, filled in Mandy's side of things: Her mother Claire, her friends Olga (Lavava), Gaz Membrane, Bubbles Utonium, who brought in her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. Next to them followed her servant Lord Pain, allies Irwin and Hoss Delgado, and even her Uncle John Kramer*(Who Grim had reincarnated in an old doll of his).

Earlier it had surprised Mandy to see that Irwin had showed up to the wedding. Since Billy's death, she has been using Irwin as a replacement slave. And even though Megaville has an abundance of heroes, She had been using the glasses wearing nerd's supernatural gifts as her own pet crimefighter, a controlled link within the hero community, if you will. Irwin merely told her that he had a substitute taking care of it, and left it at that.

Down the aisle, stood three men. One was Grim, the groom of the situation. Instead of his usual black robes, he wore a tailored, three pieced, black and red colored suit. On the left breast of his suit, a flowery corsage, with crimson petals.*

Second person next to him, was Judge Roy Spleen. Former Underworld teacher turned Judge and Priest. In appearance, an green skinned, horned demonic being, wearing a judge's robe and white powdered wig. In his hands, a wooden gavel and a large red book. He had at his side, a creature that resembled a bar stool, yet had yellow fur and a fanged mouth.

And of course, the third male, was Grim's best man...Billy.

"I'm tuxedo man!" Exclaimed the big nosed, tuxedo wearing, wandering soul of a child.

"Billy! Behave yourself!" Grim wagged his finger, starting to regret his decision about Billy being at the wedding. If it weren't for the nostalgic want for the situation, Grim would have just left Billy to his maker at Limbo.

He was also starting to wonder if Gladys' training Billy away from his 'Tuxedo Man' fantasy was in any effect in vain...

Before he knew it, Billy's "son", Jeff the Spider, began to play 'Here comes the bride' on the gigantic organ. Causing everyone to turn their heads and attention to beginning of the aisle. And almost everyone was shocked by what they were seeing.

At the beginning of the aisle, stood the bride to be, Mandy, and her father Phil at the side, wearing a generic tuxedo. Mandy had on a beautiful black, Victorian era looking dress, with a black veil partially covering her face. She also had a pair of black high heel pumps and a bouquet of dark red roses in her hands.* Mandy had no longer have her blonde hair in her usual devil horns style. It was let down in long and wild fashion, what looked like to be two feet of hair.

Grim was lost for words, as he was witnessing his future wife gently gracing down the aisle...being escorted by her father who was slightly twitching in fear (Mandy was still like the devil to him).

As they had finally reached the altar, Grim couldn't help but voice his admiration of her beauty.

" You look absolutely gorgeous " Grim whispered but was still heard.

"Don't be so surprised,Bonehead. You were the one who gave me the dress" She said with an annoyed frown on her face.

That was true. Like the ring, the dress did cost Grim quite the pretty penny. The fabricated silk was produced by Jeff the Spider(don't ask how many jellybeans were required), and stitched together by a series of Underworld handmaidens. A lot of effort.

 **(A/N: Let the wedding commence!)**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sights of the darkness that was originally Lucifer", Judge Roy Spleen read from his red book, "To Join together this Reaper and this woman in unholy matrimony. which is an binding estate, instituted by all forces , signifying unto us the bewildering union that is betwixt this realm and others. And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently,discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of the original Lucifer. "

He then turned his head towards Grim, preparing himself to speak once more:

"Grim, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after All ordinance in the unholy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall eternally live?"

"I will". Grim response, a firm voice of seriousness.

Judge then turns to Mandy:

" Mandy,Wilt thou have this Reaper to thy wedded husband, to live together after All ordinance in the unholy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall eternally live?"

Mandy seemed to hesitate. For about a long moment, she remained silent. This caused Grim to become an alerted state of concern and worry.

"Mandy?.." Grim whispered softly, mainly to see if she was alright.

Then he saw something.

Her eyes.

At first glance, it looked like one of Mandy's everyday "Summit or die" scowl, but her eyes differs. At least, her left eye. It looked as if it was watering. Like Mandy was slightly...crying. It seemed as if an immense amount of willpower was in play, to prevent a single tear from escaping. Grim was in a lost of thought, not knowing what to think, until Mandy voice snaps back to reality.

"I will."

One could hear everyone taking a sigh of relief as she says this.

"Please join hands" says the Judge. They immediately joined the both of their hands in compliance.

"The Reaper had told me beforehand, that he wishes to announce his own...personal vows in place of the traditional. Shall you, Mr. Reaper." Said the Judge, who gestured him to go on.

"Mandy, with free and unconstrained mind and soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. I have been your servant, hell your slave, since you were a child, and I will continue to be from this day forth. No force within the Underworld or outside of it will change my mind on this. No matter how violent, how cruel or inhuman you may act, I will not defy you. All I ask, is that you love me, remain at my side, and I will be your slave throughon de afterlife."

If Grim had sworn Mandy's left eye was watering with emotion earlier, well, as of now, both of them were. Her piercing black eyes were now being veiled behind a teary shield. This contrasted with her dictating scowl. Grim wanted to question these teary eyes, but felt like he shouldn't.

Grim then turned to take the ring off the pillow that was strapped to the top of Billy's head (they weren't going to trust to hang onto something that important).

Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my Eternity." He vowed as he slipped the precious ring onto her finger, which was a perfect fit.

"Miss Mandy, would like to say the traditional behalf of your vows?" The Judge questioned, Mandy giving a nod of agreement.

" I Mandy take thee Grim to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, in every form ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth." She vowed, then placing the wedding band upon Grim's boney, skeletal middle finger, which was more or less a perfect fit.

"The vows being said and the rings in place, I now announce you, Reaper and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Announced the Judge, whacking his gavel on the cranium of the stool-like creature at his side.

At this, Grim placed his skeletal mouth against Mandy's elegant lips, giving off what could pass off as a passionate kiss from him. Following, was Jeff the Spider playing on the organ and everyone in the pews cheering out of applause.

Xxxxx

Eventually the dark chocolate cake was cut, everyone had basically their share of a meal, It was time for the newlyweds to reach the dancefloor. The band playing was Sperg's local band, Purple Filth, with Billy's dad, Harold, as his musical alter ego Lothar doing the main vocals. And surprisingly, very well.

 _'Whenever I'm alone with you,_  
 _You make me feel like I am home again._  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you,_  
 _You make me feel like I am whole again._

 _Whenever I'm alone with you,_  
 _You make me feel like I am young again._  
 _Whenever I'm alone, with you,_  
 _You make me feel like I am fun again.'_

As the song played, Grim and Mandy dancing slowly, conversated. "So, I am Mrs. Grim Reaper, new queen of the Underworld?" Questioned Mandy.

"Indeed, you are." Smiled Grim

Mandy only gave what could appeared as a content smirk.

 _'However far away,_  
 _I will always love you._  
 _However long I stay,_  
 _I will always love you._  
 _Whatever words I say,_  
 _I will always love you._

 _I will always love you.'_

"So, ready for the honeymoon, tonight?" Mandy joked, with a mischievous smirk. Causing Grim to blush a dark shade, a bodily reaction that still confuses Mandy on the 'how', but she decided not to question it. Instead, to revel in the reaper's embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you ain't looking forward to tonight?" She taunted

"Far from it, me dear" Grim quipped with a saucy smirk on his face

"Then why you so nervous?" questioned the newly wife

"Cause i'm still perplexed by the fact I just got wed to you in de first place. Let alone that idea dat I'm hours from...doing dat with you." Explained the reaper, blushing as he spoke that last part.

Mandy didn't know how to react to that. Growing up, she had become accustomed to the idea of men physically lusting after her. Many have dreamed of having her in such a way, all of which she had turned down (and castrated). But here, she hears Grim, her new husband, who is given such an opportunity, saying he can't believe such a thing.

"Isn't that surprising." Mandy had just flat out blurted out, without even thinking. This had caught Grim off by surprise.

"Mandy, I am Death personified. Not many good things are meant to happen for me" Grim explained, as if he was trying to say that the universe has cursed him to be unlucky.

"Neither for me. The way I remember, I'm practically the ultimate bitch. And the day a man had proposed to me, I considered it to be the exception to things." Mandy said, a determined look in her eyes.

"Hmm, you do have point my dear." Grim choosing to agree, seeing as he had no way of proving her wrong.

"I always do. Now never disagree with me again".

This brought a smile to Grim's face, reminding him so much of the old days, where Mandy was a child, Billy was actually alive, and Grim would take them (force to) on so many bizarre adventures. And when Mandy was practically the queen of domination, especially over him. That one sentence of hers practically showed that part would never change.

"Tuxedo Man!" was the scream that interrupted the newly weds thoughts. Looking over they saw Billy, cake covering his face, pants missing, and giggling like a moron as his mother, Gladys, would chase him as an attempt to get his pants back on.

"Billy! You get back here and put these pants on, mister!"

"Tuxedo Man!" Billy just shouted ignorantly as he continued running around.

Mandy sighed at the sight, "Some things never change, do they Grim?"

"For us, me dear, they usually never do." Grim said, still bewildered by the sight of Billy's stupidity.

 _'Whenever I'm alone, with you,_

 _You make me feel like I am free again._  
 _Whenever I'm alone, with you,_  
 _You make me feel like I am free again.'_

As Harold's surprisingly good vocals continued the song, both Grim and Mandy couldn't help but admired the situation, and just simply slow danced the rest of the wedding away.

In other words, Mandy orders everyone else to leave, as Grim and Mandy danced on the dance floor for a mere five minutes. And then , giving her new husband his first order in their marriage.

"So, let's get going to that hotel in Hawaii. I didn't have reservations booked for nothing." Ordered the blonde haired wife.

Even though the tone of her voice was harsh, at the moment, Grim didn't seem to mind. He simply just smiled, raised his scythe, ready to slash away a portal to their next destination.

"As you wish, me dear."

Mandy had then gave Grim a peck on where his lips would be, before being the first to step into the portal.

Before he would walk into the portal, had one more thought to realize.

 _'I'm in for quite a night, tonight'._

 **A/N: And there, ladies and gentlemen, was chapter 2!...yea, I know it was disappointing, but due to problems with my computer, and forgetting a majority of what I had planned to write, I had to alter the original draft mainly to make ends meet for my deadline. A thousand apologies to you readers. I will try and see if I can make it up to you for a chapter 3 I have planned to write, hoping my computer doesn't act up, and try to spice things up. Cant make any ground breaking promises. That said, allow me to move on to explain the marked references I had in the story:**

 **(*): 1) Mandy's uncle John Kramer, is obviously John Kramer, the main antagonist in the Saw Franchise. This is mainly a reference to the flashback panel of Bleedman's comic where John Kramer is described as Grim Jr.'s "Great Uncle". 2) Grim's tuxedo and Mandy's wedding dress are based upon the fanart made by Kerenitychan, I give her mainly all credit for the design of the tux and dress.**

 **That all said, I hope you all keep reading and review!**


End file.
